1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fishhook for fishing and more specifically, to a structure of a fishhook which provides a better attraction of fish and which can be easily removed when accidentally stuck in skin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 5 shows a conventional fishhook 1 in a state of use. As shown in FIG. 5 (A), during fishing, a fishing line 5 is tied to a root portion 2 of the fishhook 1 by using a machine or tool (exclusively used for tying fishing line) to form a knot 6. Further, the fishhook 1 is covered with bait 7, and then submerged in water. This fishhook 1 and bait 7 is kept as is until some fish bites the bait 7.
A line retainer 10 is provided at the root portion 2 of the fishhook 1 to prevent the fishing line 5 from being loosened and decoupled. Because the line retainer 10 is thicker than the trunk portion of the fishhook 1 and the knot 6 of the fishing line 5 is present on the surface of the fishing line 5, the bait 7 cannot cover up to the root portion 2 so that the line retainer 10 of the root portion 2 and the knot 6 come out of the bait 7 as illustrated in this figure. This causes the fish to be cautious, which is a problem.
Moreover, accidents during the fishing may occur when attempting to fit the bait 7 on the fishhook 1 or when attempting to throw in the fishhook 1. These accidents result in sticking of the fishhook 1 into the human body, so that a hook tip 8 catches on skin 9, as shown in FIG. 5(B).
In such a case, because the hook tip 8 of the fishhook 1 has a turnback (barb), pulling out the fishhook 1 in a direction opposite to the insertion direction of the fishhook would cause pain. Therefore, usually, the fishhook 1 is pulled out from the hook tip 8 so as that it is pulled out from the skin 9.
However, because the line retainer 10 is present at the root portion 2 of the fishhook 1, it is difficult to pull out the whole fishhook 1 from the skin 9 even if the fishing line 5 is undone. As a result, in that case a portion of the fishhook 1 (indicated by broken line in the figure) needs to be cut off with pliers or the like before the fishhook 1 is pulled out.